The Fight
by ILKS
Summary: The day had come when Thor would finally be the King of Asgard. However, everything goes wrong after the Frost Giants attack. Thor is angry, and Loki is there to help him calm down. Both will discover a different side of themselves. THORKI!


This day had turned out to be the opposite of what Thor had imagined. He dreamed it for days, visualising how it would be to hear these words coming from his father's lips.

"**Thor, you are now the King of Asgard**."

But, it had all gone wrong. Thor could not remember the last time he felt so angry and desperate. Sitting at the stairs of the dining room, he stared into the flipped table, all the good food wasted on the floor... He felt the veins of his forehead pumping, like they claimed a heart of their own.

"Those damn, cursed Frost Giants. I swear, one day they will make you burn. For all the have done…"

He rested his head on his hands, his fingers running through his golden hair trying with his own touch to calm himself. It was useless.

Footsteps were heard on his left side, becoming clearer and louder as they approached him. He did not even have to turn his head to recognize the figure that was now sitting right next to him. Loki would always show up after situations like this, and would always sit next to him trying to offer help by comforting him with words of agreement. His presence was never rejected, let alone be a bother. Thor truly cared for his younger brother, and felt that this feeling was mutual on both sides. In situations like the current one, his brother was more than just welcomed, he was needed. A part of Thor wished he could grab his brother in his arms and burry himself in his chest to get an immediate, physical transfer of care and love. As they were growing older, he was questioning himself how he truly felt about his brother.

When they were younger, they had this deal of experimenting on each other before they use their skills on their partners. Thor did not only steal Loki's first embrace, first kiss, but his virginity. It seemed so innocent and right back then. Now, however, Thor could not help but feel a massive wave of guilt, after he had realized how wrong it is for brothers to commit such an act. This tension was not eased up by the fact that Thor had admitted to himself how beautiful he believed his brother was. Lean, tall, pale as ice. The opposite of Thor's colours and stature, like sun and moon. He truly loved his brother, but how he did he was unsure.

After realising that brothers were not meant to commit sexual acts together, Thor and Loki had grown more distant. They would still rarely meet up, however. Always extremely cautiously and when it was truly needed. It had been a while since Thor felt his brother's arms around him, allowing him to kiss him, and dig himself in him, becoming one. He missed it more than he would ever admit, and whenever he was frustrated these thoughts tortured his consciousness.

Trying to kick them away from his head, Thor finally met his brother's gaze, which was waiting for him to speak first. He was unable to look into his green eyes for too long, especially when they longed so much for attention.

"What do you want, brother?" Thor said, turning his head.

Loki knew his brother well enough and did not respond. Like expected, Thor began talking to himself, releasing his frustration buckled up from the events of today.

"The day you are waiting for will come, Thor. And soon…" answered Loki after a while of silence. He brought his hand on his older brother's shoulder.

Thor's skin twitched at the feeling of touch. Whenever his brother touched him, he was immediately brought back to the last time they were touching each other. Thor remembers it well. It did not have any effect on calming down his nerves. On the contrary, physical contact tensed him up more. All he could think of was violence. Anger. War. It blinded him and he was unable to control the actions followed.

He grabbed his brother from the side of his neck and slammed him against the wall. Loki shrieked silently in pain, his eyes widened from the action. Thor stared into those green eyes and soon brought his brother forcefully into a deep, violent kiss. He placed his hands on Loki's head, his fingers messing up his silk, black hair. Oh, how he had missed this… He felt his brother's hands claiming some resistance to the forcefulness as he pushed Thor's forearms away from his body, claiming some space. He was fighting against it, but not necessarily rejecting the kiss, something Thor sensed and forced himself even more on him. His anger had raised his sexual tension, making his body get attracted like a magnet to Loki's. His thighs were soon spread across Loki's stomach, his whole body forcing his brother down and claiming complete dominance. If there was someone he felt superior to at the moment, it was him.

Loki would have accepted him, as he had done in the past. It was not the first time Thor had taken advantage of his brother's kind gestures and claimed his body. Whenever that had happened though, part of Loki had it planned. He did not reject the fact that he enjoyed Thor's touch, his kisses, even having him inside him. Loki made sure, however, that his brother never knew. And for him, this was victory. Being successful at lying.

This time, however, it was different. He could see that he was not Loki anymore under Thor, but an object of sexual release. He pushed himself away from his brother, who had now almost turned into an animal and did not realize how he had lost himself in the kisses and touch.

"Thor, stop it!" Loki finally shouted and gave his brother a stronger push, throwing him a couple of centimeters away.

Thor landed on his back and almost hit his head on the ground. The sudden separation from the warmth of rubbing against Loki had woken him up. He sat up and looked at Loki, who was catching his breath against the wall.

"I am not an object for you to throw yourself on, brother." he said coldly, in a tone that Thor had not heard for long.

A heat of embarrassment travelled up to Thor's cheeks and he was unable to look straight into his brother face. It did not help for he thought that Loki was a beautiful creature. His skin was white and flawless, which contrasted intensely with his black hair that was now unsettled from Thor's animalistic acts.

"Loki…" Thor still avoided his brother's eyes. "I… I need this. I need you. Please…"

Loki's green eyes widened and his eyebrows formed an expression of curiosity. What was wrong with Thor? He was aware that the turn of events had great effect on his brother, but he was way out of character. It made him strangely pleased to see him so desperate, and had to really fight to hold back his smile.

"What would you give me in return?" was Loki's answer, which sounded like a slither coming from a snake.

Thor's eyes turned to Loki, surprised by the question his little brother had just set. He loved his brother, but he had always been too stubborn and arrogant to be put down by anyone, even his own father. He stood up and brought his face against his brothers, his eyes fierce as a lion's against its prey. But Loki was no prey, as he met his gaze and fought back with a dark glare.

"Know your place, brother." Said Thor.

"Tsk, stubborn and selfish as always. I am not your toy, Thor. And you cannot force yourself on me." Loki was practically hissing, something that made Thor's tension grow stronger.

Rejected by his father, and now his brother was showing resistance. He attempted to grab Loki from the collar, but his younger brother knew him too well and he grabbed both his hands, throwing him back against the floor.

Loki was not stronger than Thor, but it was Thor's shock at his brother's action that made it so easy for Loki to rest his body on top of his.

Loki gave his brother a smile of amusement, as he enjoyed being on top of the God of Thunder. He brought his face really close to Thor's and stroked the back of his fingers across the golden skin of his brother's cheek.

"I will give you what you want…" whispered Loki in his ear, "But not the way you want it."

Thor felt helpless at his brother's touch. His voice, his body, his eyes… Loki had taken the lead this time. He grabbed Thor's arm and stood up, motioning at him to do the same. "Follow me."

Door locked. Curtains closed.

Loki was on top of his brother, his legs trapping him down on his bed. Lips pressed against each other and their tongues dancing together in the harmonious music of moans sharing the need for pleasure. He let his hands travel across Thor's big body, every touch removing a part of his armor with the use of magic. Loki was now licking and biting Thor's neck, making himself more comfortable on top of his brother. He brought himself a bit lower and his hand had now reached his favourite spot between Thor's thighs. A single touch, and another part of armor disappeared. Thor's cock was, obviously, already erected. He kept letting short breaths and moans of pleasure escape his lips, his eyes constantly closed to enjoy every second of this moment.

"Thank you, brother. Don't stop…"

Loki smiled at himself for he had achieved complete dominance over his brother this time, and even received praise for it. His voice was so desperate; he would let Loki do whatever he pleased because, in the end, he liked every single touch Loki offered him.

"_The golden son of Odin… who knew you could be so weak at the simplest touch_…" thought Loki to himself.

He teased the head of Thor's cock with his thumb, and his brother responded by short sounds that Loki could swear sounded like groans. He grinned as he parted Thor's legs more to fit his head between them, and took Thor's large cock in his wet mouth. He sucked him hard, licked every part of it again and again, even teasing sensitive areas on Thor's thighs, teasing him as much as he pleased.

"_Aah_… Loki, brother… yes… harder…"

These sounds were music to Loki's ears. He craved more.

He parted his lips from his brother's erection and approached his face, placing himself once again on top of Thor's body. Thor stared at him, as Loki put his hand on his own chest and immediately his own armor had completely disappeared in smoke. Thor's eyes examined Loki's every body part. He always knew how handsome he was, but tonight he seemed even more beautiful.

Loki loved every second of this. He loved it when all of Thor's attention was set on him. There was no throne now, no need to be King. There was only the need to take him, all night long.

Thor put his hand against Loki's chest, feeling the cold skin against his flushed palm. He attempted to sit up to take a closer look.

"Loki…"

Loki silenced him by quickly pressing his lips against his brother's and pushed him down against the bed, forbidding him from leaving the position he was currently in. He pressed and rubbed his own erection against Thor's and let himself enjoy the moment too, moaning at the feel of naked, wet skin on his sensitive area.

But Loki would not make it this easy for Thor. He knew that his brother had always been quick, sensitive. Whenever they had been together, Thor was always the one to finish first, and the fun never lasted for too long. He grabbed Thor's cock and squeezed it between his fingers intensely.

"Aah! Loki, what are you…" Thor was confused, and there was a hint of worry in his tone.

"Just relax, brother…" said Loki calmly.

Using his magic, Loki's held was replaced with a cock ring around Thor's tight erection. It now stood up even redder, with more pride… but trapped.

"_Oh, aah_… Loki, Wha-aah-t have you done!? Nnf!" Thor's words were pushed against clenched teeth and he stretched back his head moaning even louder as Loki made the ring even tighter by every sound of complain. Loki could swear that these sounds would be enough to please him tonight.

"_Only teaching you some manners…_" he thought to himself, but instead said "I am only making this night last longer for you, my dear brother…"

Thor turned his head, his cheek against the pillow and panting uncontrollably desperately trying to calm himself down from the sudden pressure against his sensitive area. Loki sat up, spreading his legs around Thor's waist. He reached for the little cupboard next to his bed and grabbed a tube of lube. Getting a generous amount, he spread it across his brother's erection and his own hole. He grabbed Thor's smooth cock, and his brother let out another moan of desperation against the touch. Every single act now felt much more effective.

This was the part Loki was looking forward to the most. Having his brother thick cock inside him, spreading him wide, while unable to finish when he wished to. It was Loki's choice now when his brother was allowed to climax. He would completely empty himself first, and then shall he give him this treat.

Loki slid his brother inside him, moaning and groaning desperately at the feeling. It felt so good. He always loved it when Thor was inside him, being pressed against him. It did not take too long before he was all up in him, and Loki could feel Thor's balls pressed against his ass. He began thrusting himself in and out, his hands clenched tightly against his brother's shoulders.

"Ooh Thor, brother…" he hissed between heaving breaths, and started speeding up the pace.

Thor, however, was still not used to being held down so tightly. He turned his head and faced his brother who was moving too fast for his own pleasure, for he was unable to even slightly spill in him.

"Loki, please, remove that thing, AAH! Loki, I can't…" he was silenced by Loki's lips who gave him a deep kiss, parting them open to let his tongue meet Thor's. After muting his brother, his lips went closer to his ear and whispered.

"Do it for me, Thor… I am doing it for you too, I will make this night last…"

He gave Thor a small nibble on the earlobe, making his neck twist.

"Now…" Loki brought his brother's hands on his own hips "Help me out…" He began moving up and down against his brother's erection, feeling every inch of him. Thor was encouraged to finally participate, bringing up the pace even faster, steadier. Loki's legs started feeling numb, used, but it was nothing compared to the way Thor was used tonight. He bit his lip and let his head fall back.

"Yes, brother… _fuck_" whispered Loki, something that encouraged Thor to continue his actions. He was beginning to get used to the feeling of the cock ring, and he was managing to control it well by releasing the tension verbally. It was beginning to feel quite good.

"Loki, _ooh_, Loki…"

These movements continued for a while, and became more violent, merciless. It was almost unbelievable for Loki how good this felt. Thor could now keep his eyes open and watch his brother's face. He could distinguish pleasure, but also glory.

It took Thor a while but his mind was now getting clearer. He grabbed his brother from the waist and violently pushed him against the bed, setting himself on top of him. Loki gasped at this. How could he suddenly move so comfortable when being held so tight?

But Thor was not intending dominance. He just looked at his brother and brought his hand against his neck and cheek. He stared for a moment into those green eyes that were looking at him differently tonight. Something had changed. In fact, something was released to the surface.

He kissed his younger brother on the forehead continuously and slowly travelled to his mouth. This kiss was deep, slow. His fingers travelled in Loki's hair, while his other arm was reaching every part of Loki's body it could find. There was a need to feel his brother now. He began moving inside Loki again in a slower pace.

Loki however, got slightly annoyed by the situation. The feeling of having Thor below him was so new, so delicious, and he had lost it so quickly. He was stuck under him, once again. His lovesick brother gave him a different kind of sickness. He pulled himself away from his kiss.

"You are going to slow, I want you to push harder inside me!" He demanded.

"No, Loki…" said Thor, still having a hint of discomfort from the ring.

"Tsk, what happened to you all of a sudden?" asked Loki.

Thor did not know how to express what he was feeling at the moment. Seeing his brother so thirsty for sex only made him want to show care, love. He could only respond by still stroking his face and giving him kisses wherever he could reach. The pace was still slow, but deep.

"What-_aah_- is this new need to show care? What about me 'knowing my place' earlier?" Loki replied sarcastically.

"Loki…" Thor was unable to understand his actions himself. Loki's new attitude had awakened a new one in him. The green flare in his eyes had calmed his own.

"Tsk…" Loki turned his head to the side avoiding his brother's gaze "in the end, you are always disappointing."

He raised his right hand and with a small gesture, Thor felt his cock released from the tension. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Why did you-"

"Just finish your job like you wanted to in the first place and leave…" hissed Loki. There was a hint of frustration and disappointment in his words. Thor's attitude had changed too quickly, and this night had gone all wrong.

"Loki, I want this to be good, for both of us." said Thor and tried to stroke his brother's cheek but his hand got immediately slapped away.

"That's what I wanted to as well. Save the lies for someone else, brother."

"Loki, I promise you to make this night last like you wanted to."

These words made Loki laugh while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, of course you would…" Thor found Loki's tone disgustingly sarcastic, "You are a selfish idiot, Thor. If I move ever so slightly more, touch you further, it will be over, whether I am done or not. You never think of your partner in this act, the same way you never care about your partners in war. It's always about you, always about how you will attack, how you will win, the attention you will get in the end. It is pretty much the reason why we are stuck in bed right now, because you want to please yourself by throwing your sexual needs on your little brother."

These words were too hurtful for Thor. He put his hand against Loki's mouth, sealing his lips.

"I will make this night last, you will see… you will be the one to finish first." Thor did not look Loki in the eyes while he said these words, deep inside him he wished he could just tell his brother how much he loved him. How much it meant to be with him, that it was more than just sex. But he understood why Loki would not believe him.

Loki glared at his brother but saw his words as a challenge. After a moment of thinking he just nodded and Thor released his grip.

He grabbed Loki's legs and raised them higher, also placing a pillow beneath his brother to make the position more comfortable. He then forced himself deep inside his brother once again, filling him up till he could feel his balls against Loki's ass. Loki grabbed Thor from the shoulders, and the action was so sudden and satisfying that made him dig his nails inside Thor's flesh and releasing a sound that could be called a scream. However it did not have the tone of pain, it was pleasure. Thor continued dancing inside his brother, sweat breaking on his forehead. He was so tight and warm, but Thor tried to focus on the act. He tried to remind himself that watching his brother moaning in pleasure was much greater than quickly planting his seed in him.

Loki soon began contributing to the dance by thrusting his hips against his brother's enormous body.

"Thor, _yes_, just like that…" Parted breaths and moaning were followed after every word, Loki was breathing heavily and the anger was soon forgotten. "_Fuck me_..."

This moment could last forever. The mixture of sound, wet skin and movement was just perfect. Loki was now feeling his spot being hit by his brother's cock and the grip got tighter.

"Thor, that's the spot, harder, yes!" Loki's screams were now worrying.

Thor was aware that they were not alone, and a locked door could not conceal such sounds. Loki was completely lost in pleasure, for this was the first time that Thor had taken him in consideration.

Thor reached for his brother's lips and silenced him in care, kissing him continuously and swallowing his moans, making this even more enjoyable for himself.

He could feel Loki being close as his grip tightened even further, and Thor was sure that his back had now started bleeding. He grabbed Loki's cock and stroked it in care while still hitting his prostate.

"Loki… Loki…I…"

Thor's whispers were enough to make Loki finally climax, wetting the bed-sheets and Thor's stomach. Thor came in him soon after, and what he was about to say was forgotten.

He rested his big body on his brother, whose hands were still on the back of his shoulders, gripping him a bit less tightly. Both catching up their breath and clinging close to each other, feeling each other's chest expanding and shrinking in harmony.

As soon as Thor could speak, he grinned at his brother "I told you…"

"Shut up, you arrogant, selfish bastard…" was Loki's low reply.

These insults only made Thor's smile last longer as he brought his brother's head on his chest and planted kiss on his forehead. Loki hid himself in Thor's embrace and smiled at himself. Tonight, they were both winners.


End file.
